User talk:Screennameless/Archive
Important or useful posts to my talk page are archived here. Quote Template (resolved) Hi. I don't know what the problem is, and it seems to work fine for me. It shouldn't matter, but try using a capital Q for quote. As an example: should give, I hope that helps, any problems don't hesitate to ask. --EightyOne (talk) 22:31, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm really sorry, I definatly found the problem now. On the usage bit of the template I had entered the code incorrecty, and so anybody who did what I had said didn't have a working template. The correct code is , before I had put a colon before the first line. I have corrected it now. In addition it doesn't matter if the Q is capital or not. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, and once again I'm really sorry for the trouble. p.s. Keep up the good work with Reconnoiter, I have been reading it for a while but I didn't want to comment on it until you had finished. Its really good!. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 22:40, 3 February 2009 (UTC) FOTM (resolved) Could you get me Images of the GoW Ranks? Tis for a Template for FOTM Winners ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 21:27, 7 February 2009 (UTC) NCF Means Non-Canonical Fiction :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:47, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Why People Think Joshie is a Dick :You Authour? *Laughs* I'm Joking! You know your story will be fucked when GoW 3 Comes out? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 21:27, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :: That's right you turn Emo! And Hurt yourself! Cos Logisticly it makes you feel better! IT ALL MAKES SENSE! ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 21:30, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::: I should block you write now you Emo Bitch =D ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 21:32, 12 February 2009 (UTC) And sign your damn comments =P :::: Because i Can! ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 21:35, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::::: How you like me know you Emo Bitch?! =D ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 21:38, 12 February 2009 (UTC) (I Don't mean to sound insulting) :::::: I g2g For now just remember I love you really =D And keep up da good work :) Cya Soon :) ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 21:46, 12 February 2009 (UTC) (partially resolved) How the frak you used this wiki? I can't stand the editing on this thing. Only the talk pages have the same editing userface from Gearspedia. Btw I read your newest chapter very nice.--Jack Black 00:06, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Same as what JacktheBlack said above, how do you actualy create anything on this wiki? whats the system requirments for the pages you want to create for them to load to the editing screen? when im trying to create an article it doesn't stop loading, i waited 10mins and a page still didn't load for me to create. Is it possible for you to fix the editing part so it's like the gearspedia loading cause it works fine for me on gearspedia and i have a imac that's 8yrs old. Please try to fix it.--User:KantusHighPriestSkorge 20:06, March 2009 (UTC) I tried what you suggested but theres absoultely nothing on the editing page that will let me switch to normal editing or the editing page won't stop "loading" the editing section so i guess im just gunna have to admire what other people wrote.--User:KantusHighPriestSkorge ODST (resolved) It's a Halo Reference and it means Orbital Drop Shock Trooper often called Helljumpers because they drop from atmospheric Heights in Ceramic Droppods and it often get's hot! and hence the nickname. ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 15:48, 24 February 2009 (UTC) No it's not. It's fucking 'suicidal'! As for your sig. Want me to make you a template of it? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:39, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Hi! Dear Screennameless, Hi, my name is Ry, and I'm kind of new to fan-fiction, but am very interested in it. I am soon going to start thinking about writing a piece of my own. I liked your idea of moving the COG HQ to the New Hope Facility, and I was wondering, may I do the same in my story? I think the facility has a kind of mystery to it and would be a cool thing to expand on. Anyway, I am really intrigued by your story, and can't wait to read more! Thanks, Ry ::Ry- :::Of course you may! It's not like I invented the idea or something. I can't wait to read your story, and thank you for the nice comments. :D ::[[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 05:07, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Hi again! It's Ry, and I just uploaded the first chapter of my first attempt at fan fiction. If you have time, can you read it and give me any feedback? It's called Gears of War: Alive. I would greatly appreciate that! Thanks and again, no rush. :) RyRy16 23:03, 4 March 2009 (UTC)RyRy16 Wikia auto welcome (aka EightyOne's awesomeness - resolved) Hi Screenanmeless. First of all great job on the skin, it looks really good, and thanks for your thanks about the sitenotice plug. Wikia has developed an auto welcome tool, that is now on all wikis. There are details about it here. I was going to change the welcome messages to look like the one you currently use (Template:Welcome), but I cannot edit the MediaWiki files because I am no longer an admin here. Its not quite as simple as just copying the code over, and while I am totally sure you could work it out yourself (you have manged really well with the Monaco.css!), I thought I would post it here to save you the trouble: For MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user; Hi there ! Welcome to the Gears of War Fanon wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the $1 page! :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site. Need help editing? Go . Please ''', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, it'll help you keep track of all your edits, and allows other users to recognise you. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! $3 For MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon exactly the same as above, but without the because it will return a string of numbers (the IP address) instead of a username: Hi there! '''Welcome to the Gears of War Fanon wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the $1 page! :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site. Need help editing? Go . 'Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, it'll help you keep track of all your edits, and allows other users to recognise you. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! $3 If you don't want to use this feature there are instructions about turning it off here. I hope this helps, --EightyOne (talk) 14:42, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::To tell the truth, I don't know what they do, but they are part of the code. Somehow the wiki software knows what the last page the new user edited and who was the last admin to edit, and this info is substituted where there are dollar signs. It's important they stay in the code, but if you want to change it and write around them, this is what they do: :::*$1 - the last page the new user edited (must have a colon infront, eg :$1) :::*$2 - used in the link to the last active admins talk page :::*$3 - the signature of the last active admin :::--EightyOne (talk) 20:32, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Need a bit of help... (resolved) Quick question, how would I go about changing the title of my wiki-page? It's something only admins can do, right? LoboDiabloLoneWolf 14:49, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :: Look for the title Move. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 15:08, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Makes me feel good :) P.S: Don't be too surprised that you have fans! It's great to read, and the story and characters are top-notch. Is there a time-frame on when the next chapter will be here? --SuicidalSkydiver 09:17, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Roleplay (Resolved) I keep forgetting to ask, but no longer! When will the RP properly begin, and how will it be performed? --SuicidalSkydiver 17:53, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Alright then, I'll just keep an eye on the Wikia. Also, that link you gave me helps clear it up. Do you want me to at least get some basic info on all three of my characters before then, to help pad out the story? --(talk) 18:38, 29 March 2009 (UTC) 100 articles (aka why EightyOne rocks) Hi. I noticed you haven't been as active latly, so I just thought I'd let you know that there are now 100 articles, so you apply for wikia spotlight! --EightyOne (talk) 15:27, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Created this for the main page, if you want to use it. --EightyOne (talk) 15:39, 22 April 2009 (UTC) The Seran Calendar (look at this) Hey hey, could I request for you to put out a little message for all fanfiction writes on the wiki to put their respective work into the Seran Calendar? I've already put in the Canon games, Reconnoiter and The Blackout; I just reckon that it would certainly help others to correctly place when their stories take place, and their characters lived and died. Then again, you don't HAVE to, although it's a little project of my own for the wiki Thanks either way, SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 16:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC)